Evangelion: Genesis Payne
by angelusraptor
Summary: who says we can't mix Bullet-Time and Third Impact? and who says we can't make Gendo a hero? R&R please! My first fanfic! Discontinued for the time being


Tokyo-3. Cold Hearted Bastard. Something to Kill.

Sanction46 presents

** Evangelion: Genesis Payne**

A crossover of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Max Payne

By Farhan Ismail

Disclaimer: My name is Farhan. Who am I? I'm just a budding fanfictionist writer. Of course, I don't own Evangelion, or Max Payne, or any other familiar characters (stuff, things, objects etc) within this crossover. If it's not familiar, it's mine. And to spin it off, this is my first frantic, and also a crossover, so please have mercy. This newbie had more experience playing Starcraft, AvP II and Buffy the Vampire Slayer TCG than writing fanfics.

Year 2015

Present Day

Tokyo-3

The night air was crisp in Toko-3. All seems peaceful, until the whir of engines broke the silence. The VTOL aircraft of the JSSDF flew past towering structures of special-alloy steel and glass.

An intercom from the control panel of the plane crackled. 'Patrick, come in, this is Papa Bear, over'.

'Roger that Papa Bear,' the pilot replied. 'This is Patrick, over'.

'We need air support, coordinates four-eight-niner, do you copy?'

'Copy that Papa Bear. Patrick moving towards given coordinates. Out.'

The plane rounded a corner before it zoomed past a skyscraper, towards what appears to be a scene of destruction.

Buildings were reduced to rubble. For those which stood were badly damaged. Roads were shattered at certain stretches. Cars littered the scene like... well, trash. And right at the centre of it, were two huge humanoid monstrosities.

One was lying down, brutally beaten. The other was on top of the former in bad shape, and with what appeared to be a knife in its hands. The knife is firmly stuck to a glowing red globe on the chest of the former.

The light of the eyes of the latter began to dim, and without warning, the shoulders of Evangelion-01 sagged. It was a mimic of a human action, as if the mecha was tired. True enough, if we were to have a look into the entry plug of the Eva, we would see a weakened Shinji Ikari, panting in exhaustion.

'I did it,' Shinji muttered. 'I killed the thing... I killed the thing, father,'

In another faraway location, miles underground, where the Nerv command center stood, was another scene of destruction. Sections of the command center were damaged, and several Nerv staff and unidentified soldiers were wounded, or worse.

However, on the control deck was a man and a woman. The woman was clad in total black, lying face down on a pool of blood. The other man is of his late forties with a beard and amber tinted glasses. One of the lenses was cracked. He wore a deep red shirt under a black jacket outlined in yellow on an edge. His outfit matched the black pants and shoes.

The man began to move. His left hand was clasped to a gun, and this right was holding on to his left shoulder. Blood could be seen seeping from under his gloved hand.

Gendo Ikari shook the fatigue out of his head. It had been a long night, and a long time since he'd slept a good night sleep. Wincing from pain, he stumbled over to the control pad nearby and hit a button.

'I hear you Shinji. Good job. Return to base,' Gendo replied.

'_They were all dead_' Gendo thought. '_The final gunshot was an exclaimation mark to everything that had led to this point. I released my finger from the trigger. And then it was over,_'

'_To make any kind of sense of it, I need to go back eleven years. Back to the night the pain started,'_

flashback

* * *

Year 2004

Hakone

Second Experimental Underground Installation

'_Back then there was no Nerv – only Gehirn. Not even the Shinji you readers have come to know. He was a happy child, blessed with the love of his two parents.'_ yeah right – author

'_Yui was still alive. She was ever so beautiful, and she wanted to show her Shinji, and the world, of the possibilities of a better future. A future where Second Impact could be a catastrophe one shall record within the pages of history books, and move on. Little did she know however, she would live not long to see her son experiencing that future.'_

The control room was pristine white, almost glaring. It wasn't especially large – perhaps large enough as compared to a large high school classroom. A countertop with computers was set up in the middle. Other computers and laboratory equipment have been positioned against the three walls of the room. Three walls you say? For the fourth wall was made of glass, opening the view into a huge room where an Evangelion stood locked to the wall.

Kouzou Fuyutsuki stood a few feet away from that glass wall; he was in between the wall and the central computer where Naoko Akagi worked on the displays. His calm demeanor betrays the worrisome thoughts in his mind. He was in doubt whether this was the right choice – to work with Ikari – or whether the so-called Evangelion, will actually work, despite Yui's promising theories. Or whether

The sight of unfamiliarity jolted Kouzou back to senses. His eyes gaze beyond the glass wall, where a platform was raised over LCL, connecting the main corridor to the Evangelion, where personnel can aboard the Eva.

Gendo and Yui were on the platform, Yui about to aboard the Eva. Behind the couple, were two men dressed in black, sneaking up on them about thirty meters away.

For a moment, all the thoughts racing in Kouzou's mind came to a halt.

For one of the black suit men withdrew a gun from underneath his clothing, the weapon trained over Gendo.

Yui stepped aboard the Eva and entered the entry plug. Her head turned to meet the eyes of his husband. For four years had they been married, and she never knew she would have lived the life as a mother and continued with the research she began long ago.

Yui held her gaze for a moment, and smiled. 'I'll be seeing you in a bit,' she told Gendo.

Ever so mysterious, Gendo gave her a one sentenced reply. 'I'll see you later too,'

It made her grin, the way her husband spoke. Many disliked, or even hated the exterior of Gendo Ikari, but Yui could see the softer side of him. Gendo, in return, smiled back, in awe of Yui delicate features.

However, that smile fade away as her eyes widen, threatening to pop out of their sockets.

By that time, Gendo had whirled to face the enemy. Two average-height men, clad in black were about thirty meters away. One was armed and the other was just withdrawing his weapon. In that very instant his eyes registered the two assailants, he heard a gunshot, followed by a yelp from behind. That's when his heart froze in terror.

Yui was hit in the chest. Blood was slowly pouring into the inner compartment of the entry plug. It was that moment when the door slid shut, and the entry plug mechanism began to twist the entry plug into the Eva.

'No!' Gendo thought, but in another part of his mind, he knew that Yui had a better chance of surviving if she remains inside the Eva. With the anger within him building, he withdrew his military black Desert Eagle and began to dive forward.

Gendo was only crouching when he could feel the bullets whiz pass his body, missing him. Had he been a second slower, the bullet would have struck. As he dived, he took aim at the first man and fired.

Gendo's shot was a perfect one as the first man bit the bullet – literally. His jaw exploded into a heap of bone and flesh, and the bullet penetrated his flesh, to the vertebra, and through the base of his skull. His body fell and collapsed like a rag doll.

His accomplice, suddenly aware of the truth about how long Gendo had practice in Counter-Strike, and more importantly, how exposed his position is, began to turn-tail and fled.

However, he was a little too late, as Gendo give chase and fired a bullet on the back of his thigh. The impact went through bone, making a mess out of the floor as the man fell. Gendo knew this is the end of his enemy.

That was his thought two seconds ago, for the man twist his body to face Gendo and plan to empty his remaining clip at Gendo's direction.

Gendo went insane and berserk at the same time. He dived forward, gun aiming at the man's forehead.

Bang!

The bullet smacked the forehead of the second assailant and he went down with brain guts splattered on the floor.

Gendo climbed to his feet and walked to the man. He fired a few more rounds at the man. Not that he deserved it, nor was it a perfect waste of ammo, but that was for shooting Yui.

Thinking of Yui, Gendo quickly began to make his was to the Evangelion when he heard distant gunshots. His eyes went over to the control room.

The glass windowpane was made specially to endure force because it led to the open room where the Evangelion is at bay. If not for the LCL, dropping from the window to the ground floor may give any crazy nut enough time to reconsider whether suicide was a good choice.

Gendo looked at the control room with horror in his eyes. The glass pane was almost full of bullet holes, threatening to shatter any second.

...

Gendo's feet pounded on the floor as he raced to the control room. His footsteps echoed eerily with every step he took. In what appears to be an eternity, Gendo arrived at the door, sweat dripping down his face. Seeing no signs of forced entry, Gendo hoped for the worst.

Computer monitors were cracked, some beyond repair. Bullet holes were drawn on the glass wall, and around the metal door. Naoko lay near the central computers, unconscious. Splotches of blood were next to empty bullet casings in two trails, towards the door and towards a misshapen figure. Gendo trailed the blood trail to the figure half-lying, half-sitting against the wall.

Kouzou was slumped against the wall, his hand over his chest. Blood was oozing out of the spaces between his fingers, but most of it was drying up. His breathing was laboured, his chest heaving in pain.

Kouzou had defended himself with his own weaponry, however the assailants seem to have bailed before Gendo could have intercepted them. Gendo rushed over to aid Kouzou. 'Something's amiss,' Gendo thought. He had barely time to think about it as he reached for his cell.

In between laboured breathing, Kouzou muttered 'Gendo... help Naoko... concussion... Shinji...'

Gendo's thoughts clicked. 'My son...' Gendo muttered, and gripped the shoulders of Kouzou. 'Where's my son?'

Kouzou decided to catch his breath first, before he uttered a single word.

'Kidnapped...'

Gendo was furious. He rushed to Naoko's side to check on her condition. She's still breathing, and that's all that mattered. He reached for his Desert Eagle, prepared for revenge. That's when he heard a soft but constant bleep resonating from a computer nearby Naoko.

He viewed the battered but still working monitor and examined the data. It made him frown, and his heart began to worry. With a few taps on the computer keyboard, Gendo activated the video link to the innards of the entry plug.

His fears surfaced, becoming truth. There was no body in the entry plug. All that was left was her bloodstained clothes, and nothing more.

Agony crushed his heart like dynamite against stone. In a moment of anguish, Gendo Ikari screamed.

'_Pain. Everything ripped apart in a New – oops, wrong fanfic – Toyko-3 minute,'_

'_A week later, I told Kouzou about the Human Instrumentality Project. He was relieved that I had conferred the search of my son over to the local police. If only he knew the truth,'_

'_The black suit men were hired gunmen given the task to eliminate me. Whatever the reason was remains unknown. But for one thing, they had been working for a local mafia headed by Jakku Ruku. _

'_Eight days after the incident. I figured it was time to take matters to my own hands. I am tired for grieving for my wife. For if I am correct, the Instrumentality Project can deliver me to her. But for now, I need to save my son, '_

'_I began to stalk the streets of Tokyo-3, infiltrating the worst mafia known in Japan since pre-Second Impact,'

* * *

_


End file.
